A Pirates Life For Me
by Ragh Aku
Summary: Norrigton is regretting giving Elizabeth up and decides he can't let Will have her. Chp 5 is up.
1. Jealously Leads to Murder

A/N: Takes place at the very end of The Pearl. Please tell me what you think of it. It'll get better later I hope.  
  
*  
  
"A Pirates Life For Me"- Chapter one- "Jealousy leads to Murder"  
  
*  
  
As Will and Elizabeth pulled apart from their kiss Will's mind was racing. Even though he looked like the big winner and the hero at this point he didn't feel it.  
  
Yes he knew he had saved Jack, escaped punishment for it, and gotten the girl. What he didn't know was what would happen next.  
  
He wondered what Elizabeth was doing here with him. What was she doing with a blacksmith? Or was he a pirate? Elizabeth seemed to think so seeing as she had told her father he was.  
  
"Will?" Said Elizabeth interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Yes." He answered.  
  
"Are you alright? You seemed so far away just then."  
  
"I'm fine. Just thinking." He began to stare of into the distance.  
  
Elizabeth looked at him for a moment. She was about to turn and leave when she changed her mind. She took Will's face in her hand and turned it so he was looking at her.  
  
"I love you Will." She said.  
  
Those words where somehow exactly what he'd needed. All his doubts seemed to melt away. He knew they would be happy together forever. That had seemed foolish a few moments ago, but know it was the only truth he knew.  
  
"I love you too." He said. They began to lean towards each other. Their lips were once again about to meet.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Several months later Will and Elizabeth were married. It was a joyous event for all, but one.  
  
Norrington's heart was breaking as he watched the couple marry. Months ago he had felt he could stand losing Elizabeth. He'd felt as long as she was happy he could be happy. He had been wrong  
  
Over time Norrington regretted his decision more and more. With each day he lost a light more of his mind. He was slowly going crazy. He was not the man he used to be.  
  
As he watched the newlyweds leave smiling he decided if he couldn't have Elizabeth no one would. At the back of his mind something told him what he was going to do was wrong, but Norrington ignored it. For one brief moment he was aware of shame, but the feeling quickly past.  
  
He would have Will and Elizabeth killed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------- 


	2. Kidnapped Again

A/N: I don't have much to say. I'm enjoying writing this and I hope you like reading it. Please review.  
  
*  
  
"A Pirates Life For Me"- chapter 2- "Kidnapped Again"  
  
*  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow was delighted. He had the Pearl back, he had a loyal crew, he wasn't in jail. What else could a pirate ask for?  
  
'Well.' Thought Jack. 'I hate to admit it but I miss Will and Elizabeth.'  
  
He knew if he went back it was very likely he would be caught.  
  
"Crew!" he called from the wheel. "We're going to visit some old friends!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
A month after the wedding Will awoke in the middle of the night. He was sure he had heard a noise, but now he figured it must have been from his dream.  
  
As he began to remember his dream he smiled. He had been on a ship fighting for a treasure. He had been a pirate.  
  
He turned to Elizabeth but she wasn't there.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Elizabeth sat in the dark. 'Kidnapped again.' She thought. 'Why does everything happen to me?' She struggled against the ropes that bound her.  
  
"No use ye filthy land lover." Came the deep voice of what Elizabeth knew was a pirate.  
  
"Where are you?" She called to the darkness but there was no answer. She was scared. There was a man here with her who could see her without being seen and that was never a good thing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
By the next morning Will had searched the whole house, walked to all the places he thought Elizabeth could be, and asked if anyone had seen her. He had no luck.  
  
Norrington saw him searching the streets. "Those idiots!" he muttered under his breath. "They were supposed to get them both! Oh well. I guess I'll have to take matters into my hands."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
"Come back for me in two days!" called Jack from his lifeboat. The crew nodded.  
  
"I'll miss you Jack!" Came a voice from the ship.  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"Don't get caught!"  
  
Jack smiled as his crew called out good-byes. He began to sing "Yo ho yo ho A pirates life for me. Yo ho yo ho." He continued to sing until he reached the docks.  
  
He jumped from his boat and strolled down the dock in plain sight, but no one seemed to notice him, but instead of feeling lucky Jack was insulted.  
  
"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! A pirate! Why haven't you noticed me?" he called to crowd. They all stared at him. "Um. sorry to bother you. goodbye." Then to himself 'If looks could kill.' He turned and ran. Several of the men followed, but Jack was to fast and he had to many tricks. He lost them in a matter of minutes. "Now that that's over with," he said smiling. "It's off to find Will."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------- 


	3. Strange Reunion

A/N: Several people have said I need to use more detail. As I look back I realize they are right. I'll try to improve on that. Review and tell me how I did.  
  
*  
  
"A Pirates Life For Me" chapter 3 "Strange Reunion"  
  
*  
  
Will was still searching the streets for Elizabeth when he heard a familiar yell. "Will!"  
  
He looked around and saw Jack. "Jack!" he hissed quietly. "What are you doing? Come on. Let's get out of sight."  
  
As they slide threw the shadows toward Will's house Jack realized that Will looked very uneasy. "Will, is something wrong?"  
  
"Be quiet! Come on. Keep walking." Jack was a little insulted at being ordered around. Being a captain he was used to being the one who ordered people around. However he decided not to make an issue out of it. He could tell something was wrong with Will.  
  
When they reached the house they went into a corner of it where they would not be heard. "Jack what are you doing back here?" said Will in voice not much louder than the one he had used in the street.  
  
"I came to see you and Elizabeth." It pained Will, slightly, to hear her name.  
  
"You idiot! What a stupid risk to take!" This time he raised his voice. Despite the fact that he was yelling at Jack he knew he was glad to see him, especially since Elizabeth had disappeared.  
  
"Well, mate, I'm stuck here for the next two days so I'd buck up if I were you." He smiled then asked, "So, where's the rum?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Elizabeth was still in the dark, but now she was also cold and wet not to mention afraid. She decided to try to get some answers. 'What do you want with me? Where am I?" No answer. "I know you're there! Answer me!"  
  
"An' why should I answer to ye missy? I don't think ye in any position to be givin' orders."  
  
Elizabeth was about to respond when she heard someone call out, "Smith! The cap'in wants to be seein' ye!"  
  
Elizabeth heard someone get up and walk away from her. Then an overhead door opened and the room was flooded with light. It hurt her eyes and she closed them.  
  
She felt as if she might cry. Her mind was overflowing with questions. Would she die here? Why was she here? Would she ever see Will again? Would she ever see anything again?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Jack and Will where sitting at the dining table. Jack was eating like a mad man, taking in all kinds of meat, fruit, and rum. Will however had not even had a slice of bread. He was staring out the window with his back turned to Jack.  
  
Jack swallowed. "Will. I know something's wrong with you. What is it?"  
  
Saliva filled Will's mouth as he tried to push out the words to tell Jack but they wouldn't come.  
  
"Wait a second." Said Jack. "Where's Elizabeth?" Will turned to Jack and he suddenly understood.  
  
"Kidnapped again. That girl just can't keep out of trouble." He stopped mid-laugh when he saw Will's face become angry.  
  
"Why haven't you reported it?"  
  
"She's only been gone a day and there's no evidence to say she was kidnap. Just that she was disappeared."  
  
"Do you honestly think Elizabeth would run out on you?"  
  
"No, but I can see the rest the town seeing it that way." As he said is he looked down at his feet.  
  
"You know mate Elizabeth's been kidnapped before and you weren't.. well this emotional."  
  
"I know. I feel that I only barley saved her last time and I don't think I'm lucky enough to get her back again."  
  
"Married life has really done something to you mate. Don't be so dramatic. Cheer up. Have some rum."  
  
"Elizabeth always said that was a veil drink."  
  
"Hey what she doesn't know won't hurt her." For the first time that day Will smiled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Elizabeth's eyelids were drooping. Every part of her wanted to sleep but she was too uneasy. The darkness wasn't what scared her it was the fact that she may never come out of it. She closed her eyes wished with all her heart that she was back with Will, but when she opened her eyes she saw the same lonely darkness lay before her.  
  
Suddenly the door swung open again and again Elizabeth closed her eyes but not before she catch sight of a man carrying a gun. For a moment she had dared to hope it was Will But his hair hadn't been too long.  
  
He walked over to her. He was muttering to himself. She could tell he wasn't the man from before either, who's name she assumed was Smith. His voice was shaky and even though it was dark she could tell that he was shorter and skinner than Smith  
  
He stopped walking and muttering at the same time. Suddenly Elizabeth felt cold steel come in contact with her forehead and before she could say anything he pulled the trigger.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------ 


	4. The Journey Begins

A/N: Sorry to keep you all waiting. Here's chapter 4. Please review.  
  
*  
  
"A Pirates Life For Me"-chap 4- "The Journey Begins"  
  
*  
  
Will and Jack were dead drunk. They were laughing like mad and tripping over there own feet. In his sorrow Will had decided to take Jack up on his offer to have some rum, and had forgotten about Elizabeth.  
  
"Now don't you feel better mate?" Jack chuckled.  
  
Will was about to answer when he felt a pain in his chest. He remembered Elizabeth. How could he ever have forgotten her? Why wasn't he out searching for her right now? Oh yes he was drunk. These thoughts immediately sobered him up.  
  
"Mate?" Jack asked.  
  
"We have to find Elizabeth. I can't be sitting around drinking when she's in danger." It hurt his head to speak.  
  
"Alright." Said Jack. "You go on and I'll watch the rum."  
  
"No Jack. You're coming with me."  
  
"I'd really rather not."  
  
"Oh well, you're coming. I need some help to find Elizabeth and God knows no one else in this town will be likely to oblige." Jack was to drunk to protest anymore. "So where's your ship?" Will asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. Well ya see mate me crew won't be back for two days." He said with a hiccup.  
  
Will's jaw dropped. "I can't wait two whole days! Elizabeth could be dead by then! "  
  
"Well we don't need the Pearl to go looking Elizabeth."  
  
"What are you talking about Jack? We don't have any other ship."  
  
"Well we could- I know you're not gonna like this but- we could commandeer a ship."  
  
"No Jack! Remember what happened last time we 'commandeered' a ship?"  
  
"And it all worked out in the end didn't it? To tell you the truth it's our only option unless you'd rather wait two days. And you said it yourself it may be to late then."  
  
Will sighed. "Alright." He said, reluctantly. "Let's get going."  
  
"Alright!" Jack stood up quickly and fell on to the floor. "Uh. Maybe this should wait until tomorrow." Said Jack from the floor.  
  
"No Jack!" But it was to late. Jack was already dead asleep. "Fine, but we start first thing tomorrow."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
A short and skinny man sat alone in a puddle of blood, but it was to dark to tell how far the blood had spread. He felt like crying and he cursed himself for it. He was so weak he made himself sick.  
  
That was why the captain had made him do such a horrible thing. It was a test. Half to test his loyalties and half to scare him to death.  
  
The man ran his hands threw the blood. He was thinking how he had just killed a living, breathing thing; a young women no less. He had never done that before, which was surprising seeing as he was a pirate.  
  
He stood up slowly to light the lamp. As his eyes adjusted to the light he saw the form of the girl in question, tied to a chair, covered in blood: Elizabeth Turner.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
The next morning Will had to drop his breakfast plate on Jack's head to get him to even move. "Jack! Get up! We must go save Elizabeth!"  
  
"Ow." Jack grumbled. "That smarts." He added as he held his head.  
  
"It's your own fault for getting drunk. Now get up!"  
  
"Hold on mate. You were drunk too."  
  
"Well apparently not enough. Now get up!" This time dropped several books.  
  
"I'm up. I'm up. Just cut it out."  
  
Before long Jack was ready to leave. Most of the time Will had been at his side, hurrying him on. Jack barely even got breakfast.  
  
"Hurry up Jack!" Will called loudly from the front door.  
  
"Uh mate. Whatever happened to that sneaking around, so I don't get arrested, yet again?"  
  
"Oh. Sorry. Now come on."  
  
"I guess you can't teach an old dog new tricks." He sighed and followed Will.  
  
It took awhile to get to the docks because they were so far from the house. When Jack pointed this out to Will he replied with, "Well I wasn't planning on needing to get there in a hurry."  
  
"Will have I taught you nothing? A pirate always plans on getting away in a hurry."  
  
"Well I'm not a pirate." They said nothing else until they reached the docks. "Alright Jack. You take it from here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. Take it from here."  
  
"Will have you forgotten I'm a wanted man. Most of these people know that." He said with a satisfied smile.  
  
"Fine. Stay close but out of sight." Will said. Jack nodded, but he was again a little annoyed to be ordered around.  
  
Will walked casually to the guards' and appeared to strike up a friendly conversation. Jack could not hear the words from where he stood. The guards' tone's became angry and Will slipped by them quickly and Jack followed.  
  
When he caught up to Will he said. "You stole my trick, mate." He smiled. "What exactly did you say?"  
  
"Nothing." But Will's smile gave him away. However Jack decided not to pursue it.  
  
"Let's get going before the guards' catch on."  
  
"That's going to be very difficult." Said a cold and familiar voice from behind them. "Jack Sparrow. I was sure that you'd never show your face here again."  
  
"That's Captain Jack Sparrow." Muttered Jack.  
  
"And Will Turner. Here you are trying to steal a ship."  
  
"Commandeer." Jack muttered again.  
  
"I'm afraid you've crossed the line one to many times. I'll be arresting you both now."  
  
Will drew his sword. "And I'm afraid you won't be." He glanced at Jack.  
  
"Oh right." Said Jack as he too drew his sword.  
  
"You were quite the fool to come here alone." Said Will. "Now you must walk the plank." He said in his best pirate voice, which as Jack noticed, needed some work.  
  
"You can't do this to me!" said Norrington as he walked toward the plank. "You'll be sorry!" Then he turned to Will, looked him straight in the eye. "You'll regret this."  
  
"Oh please." Said Jack. "The docks not to far away. You'll just need to swim a little."  
  
Norrington was still looking at Will. "You'll never find her without me." Will gasped, Jack's eyes widened, and Norrington looked very pleased with himself.  
  
"How do you know where she is?" said Will fiercely.  
  
"I had her kidnapped." He replied.  
  
"Wow. He must be even more drunk than me. What moron would admit to that?" Jack said.  
  
"You're taking us to her! Now!" commanded Will.  
  
"Of course." His tone was very reluctant and slightly frightened.  
  
"We need to tie you up so you don't do anything stupid." Said Will and as he did so Jack thought 'He could be captain a this rate. I wish he'd stop giving orders.' Then he laughed to himself. 'We're in my element now. He won't last long. I just have to be patient.'  
  
In other words Jack was tired of following orders and was sure that Will would not know what to do once they got out to sea. He hadn't had a clue on their last adventure.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The man had sat with Elizabeth for a long time. He had no way of knowing how long because there were no windows in this room.  
  
He was in a lot of pain. A lot more than Elizabeth. He knew he would die soon and he hoped the other pirates wouldn't notice what he had done. He would not be in trouble because by then he'd be dead, but there were other consequences. 


	5. Jack's Annoyance

A/N: Ok here's chapter 5. Please keep reviewing. I love reviews they are what keep me writing.  
  
*  
  
"A Pirate's Life for Me" -chapter 5- "Jack's Annoyance"  
  
*  
  
Jack, Will, and Norrington had set sail. Will had lost none of his confidence. He was still ordering the other two men around.  
  
"Hurry up Jack! Elizabeth is in danger!"  
  
"For God's sake get a new line." Jack muttered.  
  
"What was that Jack?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"That's what I thought." Jack was really annoyed at this point. He was also beginning to worry if they would be back by the next day. After all the Pearl was coming back then and if he missed it he would have a hard time finding it again.  
  
"Now Norrington which way?" Norrington pointed to the west. "Could you be more specific?"  
  
"I only know the general direction. It's a ship after all. It won't stay in one place."  
  
"She's not stranded on an island?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Or locked away in some jail?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Or-"  
  
"She's on a pirate ship. Captain McShair's to be exact." Jack sighed. "Oh, and if she's still alive I'll be surprised." Will gasped.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
"Cap'in, Warring's dead. Suicide. He couldn't handle killin' the girl."  
  
"Did he kill her?"  
  
"Looks like it. Couple of the men saw her covered with blood. They watched Warring put her in a barrel and throw it overboard. Then he feel down and died."  
  
"Well the girl is dead. I would prefer to know she was at the bottom of the ocean instead of floating around the sea. But she is dead and that's all that really matters. Now get back to work."  
  
"Ai cap'in." And with that the man turned and left.  
  
"Now that Ms. Turner is out of my hair I can get back to business." Said McShair to the empty room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Hours later Jack was reaching the end of his rope. Will was still shouting orders left and right at his two-member crew.  
  
"Can't this blasted thing go any faster!" he cried.  
  
Jack bit his lip and said as politely as possible, "No Will. I'm afraid it can't. This isn't the Pearl after all."  
  
Will let out a scream of rage. "Blast it!"  
  
Jack sighed. "He's going to drive me crazy." He muttered.  
  
Suddenly a ship appeared. A pirate flag waved from atop the mast. "Is that them, Norrington?"  
  
"Uh." He examined the ship. "I don't know."  
  
Will pulled out his sword and held it to Norrington's throat. "Is that them?" he repeated.  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
"Alright! We're going in there and getting Elizabeth!"  
  
"No. No. No. This is were I take over Will." Jack said smiling, glad to be back in command. "We have to be sneaky about this. Otherwise they'll get rid of Elizabeth faster than you can say 'Savvy'." Then remembering Norrington's words he added, "That is if they haven't already."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Not to far away a young, women woke up once again in the dark, feeling very damp.  
  
**** 


End file.
